


MCYT oneshot's [lol, so original]

by TheAstro_Kat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (?), ? - Freeform, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Potatoes, [?], enderwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat
Summary: mcyt oneshots. yay. see the first chapter for rules.requests open
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing, but I hope to get better at it. Comments and feedback are welcome, as well as prompts. :)

So Rules! [gotta have 'em]  
I will NOT do smut. I am a minor, and these are real people. I won't take complaints.  
I will do angst, but I might spin it into a happy ending  
please give me more detail than "Ranboo fluff and technosoft" I have done that, but I can't write that. I need something like "Ranboo has a panic attack and goes to Techno's house. Phil isn't home, and Techno has to calm tall child down. fluff and technosoft happens" Please guy, I need something like that.  
I can and will choose not to do requests. it is my choice.  
I can't write that well since I am new to it, but I will do my best  
Please be nice in the comments! We're all human, so be nice. If you are mean, I will just delete your stuff.  
Spelling is only relevant on people and places. Though if you don't know what something means, let me know.  
I love hurt/comfort, and would willing to do it  
If something doesn't turn out the way you wanted, too bad! I interpret them how I want to. I will tag as I go  
Please try to keep it to Dream SMP! I don't know a lot of other people, like TimeDeo. I've heard of them, but I haven't watched them  
that excluded antarctic empire stuff. I'm willing to do that  
Royalty AU's are cool  
I'm going on a tangent with these notes  
wow  
So yea! this might be updated later as I go.


	2. Ranboo muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ms. Bubbles  
>  would really like to see one where Ranboo is enderwalking leaving the tundra, and techno wakes him up, then Ranboo would probably apologize like the muffin he is. Then he fall asleep again, and Techno would have take him to his house. You don't have, no pressure, I would just be very, very excited to read it. Maybe Dadza would see and try to help too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! this worked! people are giving me ideas! I was wondering though, how did you guys FIND me? were you just doing a search or what, because I have NO IDEA how people have noticed me. anyways, here is some Ranboo stuff! Ranboo is one of my FAVS!
> 
> Also, I am terrible at locating where things are in proportion to me and anything from my perspective. I run into things a lot. idk where the stuff is.

Techno was planning on having a chill day. He was just walking to the turtle farm when he saw Ranboo. Now, that normally wouldn't be weird, but he called out to Ranboo. And Ranboo didn't respond. Ranboo was still semi terrified of Techno (which Techno wanted to change) so having Ranboo not respond was concerning. He tried again, yelling, "Yo Ranboo, you nerd, want to help me with the turtle farm?" No response. Techno basically _sprinted_ over to where Ranboo was, forget about the turtle farm, was his mentee okay? Ranboo's eyes were glazed over, green and red both looking foggy. Techno shook him. _That_ got Ranboo back to normal. Ranboo shook his head, blinking. "O-oh Hi! Techno! Nice w-weather outside, d-don't you th-think?" Ranboo said with a shaky voice. "Dude, it's snowing pretty hard out here. What was that," Techno said. "You weren't responding until I shook you. What just happened?" "Oh," Ranboo said, "U-um, I'm sorry for bothering you-" "Dude, you weren't bothering me. I was worried about you, so I choose to come over here," Techno interrupted. He repeated his question, "What was that?" "That was what I have decided to call it, enderwalking. I don't know what I am doing then, It's kind of like sleepwalking I guess. I can do things as well though." "Okay then. Want to go back to the cabin? The snow is picking up." Ranboo nodded and his eyes rolled back in his head so he promptly passed out.

* * *

The voices were shouting.

E

Ranboo

Ranbrother

Technodad

Ranboo

RANBOO

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

Technoprotect

Technosoft

E

Ranbrother

BLOOD GOD NEPHEW

"Guys, chill," Techno said to the voices. "Chill. He'll wake up soon." Ranboo was resting on the couch. A fire was burning in the fireplace, it was snowing outside, and two cups of hot chocolate were made. Phil had left a note saying _I'll be back soon mate, just gone to do a mining trip._ Techno was just chilling, waiting for Ranboo to wake up. Ranboo groaned. "Congrats. You have entered the world of the living. You can stay the night, your shack won't keep you warm," Techno said. He got up and started to move towards his room. "Wait!" Ranboo called out, "Could you, stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, it is entirely your choice, it's fine if you don't,-" "I'll stay Ranboo, it's okay." Techno huffed in amusement and sat on a chair with a book. "If you want, you can get a book. You can read all of them." Techno commented, not even looking up from his novel. "O-okay. What are you reading?" "Art of War." "Haven't you already read that?" Ranboo questioned. "Yes, but I've read all of them. This one is my favorite." Techno responded. "That makes sense, I'm just gonna sleep here if that is okay? I can move if you want me to, I don't have to be here-" "Ranboo, you can sleep there. I wouldn't have put you there if you couldn't. But can you answer one question for me?" "S-sure." "Do you know why you passed out?" "U-um, I honestly have no idea. Sorry." It's okay," Techno said, slightly disappointed, but hiding it well. "Go ahead and sleep then. You'll be fine." Ranboo then curled up under a blanket and compacted his tall form into a small ball. Techno closed his book when he was sure Ranboo was asleep; then making him a baked potato. He then left it for him with a note saying _here, eat you nerd. let me know when you wake up._ Techno then went up to his room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your requests, I beg of you. i want to write but my brain is d e a d.  
> Comments are welcome, you don't have to though  
> drink water, sleep, and don't die. :)  
> If you saw a spelling error no you didn't! they are void, null, andl have no meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, spelling sucks. I will accept any other feedback, unless I misspell a place or name.  
> give me prompts, p l e a s e. my brain is dead and needs inspiration.
> 
> Comments are welcome. You don't have to though  
> Drink water, sleep, and don't die. :)  
> If you saw a spelling error, no you didn't! They are void, null, and have no meaning.


End file.
